


Визитка

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: А чтобы ничего не пропустить, присоединяйтесь к нам в твиттере:https://twitter.com/drarrywtfЧтобы проголосовать за нашу визитку, необходимо пройти по ссылке:голосование за визитку. И не забыть, что проголосовать нужно минимум за три визитки трёх разных команд!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 40
Kudos: 145
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 визитка





	Визитка

  


(Прослушивание рекомендуется для быстрого погружения в ЭПИК)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/98/ab/5hjqAv0K_o.png)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/d0/2b/2BNUTwzl_o.png)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/14/bb/Hv9tHEE2_o.png)

  
[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021)  


КОД БАННЕРА
    `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/33/42/t7zw1W3M_o.jpg" alt="WTF Drarry 2021"></a>`

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021)

КОД БАННЕРА
    `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/1b/67/FgsDb6aW_o.jpg" alt="WTF Drarry 2021"></a>`

[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021)

КОД БАННЕРА
    `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021" target=_blank><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/ca/a6/2eRCkB6W_o.jpg" alt="WTF Drarry 2021"></a>`

**Author's Note:**

> А чтобы ничего не пропустить, присоединяйтесь к нам в твиттере: <https://twitter.com/drarrywtf>
> 
> Чтобы проголосовать за нашу визитку, необходимо пройти по ссылке: [голосование за визитку](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1U_K2YN8vNqt01gBL1GJQS-RDIQQaF6WwOMHpEVC87nA/viewform?edit_requested=true%20rel=). И не забыть, что проголосовать нужно минимум за три визитки трёх разных команд!


End file.
